Certain carbon black and carbon black containing mixtures are known. Also known are specific mixtures of carbon blacks generated with a polyethylene glycol with a weight average molecular weight of from about 1,000 to about 1,000,000. Disadvantages associated with the aforementioned carbon black mixtures relates to the difficulties in effectively and economically suitably dispersing the carbon black in polymer containing substances.
Further, a vast number of carbon blacks are known that have certain different characteristics, such as surface areas, sizes, surface substances, conductivities, and how the carbon blacks are prepared like, for example, in furnaces heated to high temperatures. These carbon blacks are usually not easily dispersible in polymers, and in some instances dispersions of these carbon blacks in polymers are not readily achievable.
The surface chemistry of carbon blacks is dependent, for example, on the production process that is selected. With the furnace black process, carbon black formation takes place in a highly reducing atmosphere, while with gas black processes, atmospheric oxygen has free access to the carbon black formation zone. Accordingly, the gas carbon blacks have a considerably higher content of surface oxides immediately after production than do furnace blacks.
Additionally known are the uses of specific carbon blacks in paints, toners, ink jet inks, rubbers, plastics, photoconductors, and intermediate transfer members. Thus, carbon black containing intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,545,989; 8,501,322; 8,465,839 and 8,361,624, all hereby totally incorporated by reference. Also, there are known a number of intermediate transfer members that include materials of a low unacceptable modulus or break strength, poor release characteristics from metal substrates, and which members are costly to prepare primarily because of the cost or scarcity of raw materials and the lengthy drying times. Further known are certain intermediate transfer members with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of a toner developed image and subsequent partial transfer of the developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited on a metal substrate a separate release layer, and thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the resultant intermediate transfer member to be separated from the metal substrate by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. Thereafter, the intermediate transfer member is in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate such as a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
There is a need for treated carbon black compositions that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of various known carbon blacks.
Further, there is a need for carbon blacks that can be fully, for example, from about 95 to about 100 percent, readily dispersed in polymers.
Yet further, there is a need for treated carbon black compositions and methods of preparation thereof, and which compositions can be selected for those situations where excellent polymeric dispersions thereof are desired, low surface energy carbon black containing mixtures are achievable, and where such carbon blacks can be selected for the preparation of intermediate transfer members, paints, xerographic photoconductors, ink jet inks, toners, lithography, IR absorption fluorosilicone plates, and the like.
There is also a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent break strengths as determined by their modulus measurements, which are readily releasable from substrates, and possess high glass transition temperatures, and improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess rapid release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Yet another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members that can be generated by flow coating processes, and that can be prepared by non-milling processes.
Another need relates to providing seamless intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
There is also a need for dispersion processes that avoid the disadvantages of ball mills and ball milling processes for generating dispersions and coatings for substrates.
Further, there is a need for economical processes where treated carbon blacks are readily dispersible in polymers by the simple mechanical mixing thereof.
Another need resides in providing dispersion processes wherein contaminates are avoided or minimized, and which processes are environmentally acceptable.
Additionally, there is a need for processes that avoid or minimize the formation of undesirable grinding media residues.
Also, another need resides in providing processes where dispersions with desirable and consistent characteristics are obtained in a direct economical manner, and that minimize the formation of contaminates.
Moreover, a further need relates to economical environmental processes that produce dispersions with properties that enable the dispersions to be selected without further treatments for the formation of xerographic components, such as intermediate transfer members, fuser rolls, donor rolls, pressure rolls, toner transfer belts, and other roller surfaces, where roll milling and ball milling are avoided, and which processes result in components with excellent chemical, physical, and functional stability.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the compositions and processes disclosed herein.